


Lost Souls

by OopsSpooks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Hybrid Grayson | Purpled, Minecraft, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Grayson | Purpled, Older Sibling Ranboo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raccoon Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Younger Sibling Toby Smith | Tubbo, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), who's their mother? :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsSpooks/pseuds/OopsSpooks
Summary: When a woman with no plans for the future finds a few kids that change her life for the betterOr the backstory of four unlikely brothers: Purpled, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Tommy
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	Lost Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: im gonna write a oneshot before going back to my wip  
> brain: baby purpled  
> me: wha-  
> brain: _baby purpled_

Purpled was young, too young to be abandoned most would say. He was supposed to be playing with toys and begging to compete in his first game as a player. However, his parents didn’t share the same sentiment, and now the young blonde sat at the outskirts of a hub world. He was barely old enough to be considered a toddler, not being able to comprehend what he was looking at. 

It was a bustling place, players in extravagant outfits competing for the newest title. This was a hub, an open server run by a certain brand that housed portals to different games and challenges that attracted thousands every day. This particular one belonged to Hypixel, a popular server that was home to some of the greatest players. It was no place for a child, teens not even being allowed in most of the games, instead having to stick to the older portals.

Yet he was a kid who didn’t understand the consequences so he walked forward, his oversized jacket dragging on the floor. People quickly took notice of the small child, their eyes lingering on the unnatural color of his eyes. A few players had the audacity to swing a weapon near the child, intent on scaring away the person they considered to be vermin. 

However, Purpled kept walking, his childlike wonder for the colorful place spurring him onwards. He was captivated by the open ceiling and intricate designs around the glowing portals. The boy wandered away from the main area when a few swords came too close to him. He was young ,but quite aware of the danger of a sharp blade.

This new area was quieter but still bustling with activity, countless teenagers running about ready to play. The young child looked around in amazement, never having seen something like the hub before. He had stayed in his home world, with his parents, like most children. The only difference is that he left it much earlier than most people.

“Hey kiddo, are you lost?” Purpled looked up, his mouth falling open in shock. A young woman was looking at the child, her brown hair blowing gently in the breeze. She had soft brown eyes and was wearing sleek black leggings with an oversized white sweater. The toddler wasn’t focused on any of that, his attention being held by the snow-white wings folded behind her. 

Without thinking, he went up on his toes to brush his hand against the smooth feathers. His fingers barely reached the edge of her wings, the plumage shifting when he touched them. The wings were thin with a soft coating, and the light feeling of touching them captivated the boy. Purpled laughed in excitement when the woman smiled, kneeling to let the curious boy examine her wings. 

She sent a withering glare over her shoulder, countless people starting to whisper about the hybrid child. Purpled barely noticed the large wings folding around him, apologizing quietly when he accidentally plucked a loose feather out. She smiled down at the kid, gently stopping his hand from its adventure across her wings. 

Purpled looked up at her, his head’s slight tilt showing his confusion. The woman giggled, holding his hand and raising herself off the ground. The boy grasped her fingers, desperate to touch the bright feathers again. “Do you wanna come with me?” Purpled stopped, recognizing the serious tone his parents often used on him.

The young boy looked around, many players still staring at the unusual pair in the middle of the hub. The kind woman was nice to him, she let Purpled play with her feathers, and he had never seen a hybrid before. He nodded up at her, a hesitant smile lighting up his purple eyes. “I’m Purpled.” The women let out a laugh and grinned at the boy.

“It’s nice to meet you Purpled, I’m-”

Her eyes widened and the avian barely had enough time to grab the small child before a sword smacked into her leg. There was a thin cut and she looked up, glaring murderously at a human player. They scoffed at her before turning away from the pair, seemingly unaffected by their missed hit.

Purpled eyes were blown wide, his small frame shaking in the women’s arms. She cooed at the boy, her hybrid instincts taking over. The young boy was gently carried away from the prying eyes of other players, and the two settled on the outskirts of the hub. They sat under a tree, the young boy being wrapped up in soft white wings.

The woman pointedly ignored how her avian instincts were already calling the child hers and instead asked him if he was ok. “The swords-” He stuttered, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “Hey, hey, little one look at me.” She softly shushed the child, “look at me.” 

When Purpled’s attention was on her, she gently combed her fingers through his hair, trying the techniques that calmed her down as a child. He leaned into her hand, unused to the tender care the hybrid was giving him. Purpled’s sniffles had quieted down, but he remained attached to the woman's hip.

She tried to gently pry the boy from her side but he shook his head rapidly and clung to her. “Purpled,” the women cooed. When he finally turned his head away from her stomach, his eyes widened comically. “Your leg!” He squeaked out, rushing over to where it rested on the grass.

The woman tried to calm the blonde but he kept babbling about the cut, using his jacket to cover it. “Purpled, hun, I’m ok.” The boy shook his head, more tears starting to fall down his face. She sighed and shifted her leg so Purpled couldn’t see it. “Alright kiddo, let’s calm down.” 

The avian picked up the boy, setting him in her lap. She wrapped her wings gently around him, picking up that he felt safe around the white feathers. The woman hummed softly, hoping that Purpled would forget about the harmless cut on her leg. She had protected the boy from a much more serious injury, and that was all that mattered. 

Purpled’s eyes fluttered closed as she sung a quiet lullaby often used for avian young. It contained chirps and coos that the boy wouldn’t understand, but it seemed to calm him down regardless. When the hybrid stopped humming, the blonde looked up, blinking tiredly. She quietly laughed, not surprised the young kid was exhausted. “Alright kiddo, we should go home.” 

The pair got up, but before the women could take hold of Purpled’s hand, he tugged at the end of her jacket. When she looked down at the toddler he was shuffling his feet, his eyes cast downwards. “I don’ wanna go home.” He mumbled, hands wringing together nervously. The avian felt her heart clench. Why was such a sweet kid left in one of the busiest servers alone?

She kneeled and held out a hand for the boy to take. When Purpled placed his tiny fingers on her palm, she grasped his hand and gently ran her thumb across his knuckles. “We’re gonna go to a new home, bud. It’ll be much better, I promise.” Purpled paused, seeming to contemplate something, before launching himself at the women.

She let out a laugh as Purpled hugged her tightly, placing a hand down to steady herself. The blonde was mumbling words that she couldn’t quite hear, but the avian understood what he was trying to say. She pet his soft hair gently and nudged his head. “C’mon little one, let’s go home.”

\----------

They were walking through one of the long halls of portals where people could enter and leave their home world. Only a few other people were in the same hallway, but the loud giggling of Purpled caught their attention. The woman glared at anyone who stared for too long, but her attention went back to the child in her arms when he let out a shriek. 

She grinned. “My parents are gonna kill me.” The toddler in her arms laughed as the woman that found the boy spoke her thoughts aloud. She didn’t get much time to dwell on it because she felt a sharp sting from her left wing. Purpled smiled at the avian hybrid, placing a pearly white feather behind his ear.

“Snow!” He laughed, clapping his hands in excitement. The women laughed, ignoring the new sore spot and bumping foreheads with the boy. Purpled giggled, using his chubby hands to grab hold of the woman’s face. She bit back a smile and let the boy hold their foreheads together. They continued to stare at each other, the boy giggling every once in a while.

“Snow!” He laughed again and then pointed at her as he leaned back. The woman grinned, “am I, Snow?” Purpled nodded rapidly, pointedly looking at the white wings on her back. The newly dubbed Snow smiled at the small toddler and slightly fluttered her wings.

“Well kiddo, I’m a snowy owl so you’re partially right.” The boy tilted his head in confusion. “Owl?” He questioned, pronouncing the word slowly and carefully. Snow laughed, realizing Purpled had probably never heard of the bird before. She started to give the toddler an easy explanation of her hybrid side, Purpled hanging off of every word she said.

Snow had only been walking for a few minutes when she noticed the blonde passed out on her shoulder. She hummed thoughtfully, the kid had had quite the day, it was no surprise he would sleep at the first opportunity. A small instinct inside of her reminded Snow that the child felt safe around her. The avian side of her was ecstatic, having already claimed the kid as her own while the more human side realized the consequences of these events. 

She was barely eighteen, having just graduated from school, and was now taking full responsibility for a toddler. Purpled was adorable and kind, but she wasn’t even an adult. Snow herself was still considered a kid by most people, and yet she was caring for this child like he was her own chick. Hell, she was still financially dependent on her parents, but she knew that had to change now.

Snow shook her head, trying to drown out the avian instincts threatening to take her over. If she couldn’t get a grip on these urges then something could go seriously wrong. Somehow that thought is what saved her, the prospect of hurting the small boy in her arms making the conflicting thoughts settle. Snow’s top priority would always be to protect Purpled.

There was a familiar portal coming up on her left, the oak wood of the frame carved with intricate birds. She smiled, “alright kiddo, this is where I live, but I’m gonna start working on a place just for us.” Purpled nodded distractedly, reaching out to brush his hands across the wooden designs. Snow smiled before guiding his hand away and stepping into the portal.

When she opened her eyes again Purpled was rubbing at his own, blinking owlishly. She laughed, ruffling his hair, and setting off on the tilled path that directly connected to the portal. The boy in her arms looked around excitedly at the snow cover forest they were now in. Snow started to talk about her parents hoping the blonde would actually listen to her and not get too distracted.

“My dad is gonna adore you immediately, he’s a sucker for little kids.” She glanced at the curious purple eyes of the boy and sighed, “I get that from him.” Purpled laughed and bumped heads with Snow, seeming to have picked up the avian habit already. She smiled and climbed the steps to the spruce wood house. The hybrid looked around the woods, taking in the peaceful landscape. She trusted this would go well, but she’d do whatever it’d take to keep Purpled with her.

Snow knocked twice and then wrapped her arm back around Purpled, holding the child closely. She heard a voice yell from inside, and a few moments after her father, Mr. Rose, opened the door. “Huh?” His eyes softened when her wings puffed up, Snow’s stance widening. The boy in her arms shifted and curiously looked at the man in the doorway. Now Mr. Rose was a smart man, it was clear the purple-eyed kid in his daughter’s arms wasn’t just some random boy she’d found. Her attitude alone showed his importance to her.

He beckoned her in, not daring to touch the boy, Snow’s hostile posture showing he should keep a distance. Snow’s mother was sitting on the couch but got up when she noticed the third member of their family. “Hun, what are you doing home so early?” Mrs. Rose’s eyes widened quite comically when Purpled looked at her, his bright eyes blinking in confusion.

“You are eighteen.” Mrs. Rose’s voice was sharp, her grey feathers ruffling behind her. Purpled frowned, not liking the tone she had taken, and hid his head in Snow’s neck. She glared at her mother, white wings puffing up in challenge. “You can’t just kidnap a random kid you found.” Snow shook her head rapidly, moving to sit in on the couch, tucking her and Purpled into the corner. She refused to even think about letting the toddler go, whether her mother liked it or not.

Mr. Rose sighed, realizing that staring in silence would do no one any good. He ushered his wife into the other room, intent on trying to help his daughter. Snow sighed, leaning back on the couch, her wings finally relaxing. “Are they mad at me?” Purpled’s voice was quiet and shaky, and Snow automatically cooed before looking down at the boy. “They’re not mad kiddo, just a lil’ confused.”

The kid nodded, his face scrunched in concentration like he knew exactly what the avian was talking about. Snow giggled, bumping foreheads with the boy. He laughed and grabbed her face again but unlike before decided to blow a raspberry at her. She gasped dramatically, blowing one back at the toddler who fell over giggling. The hybrid grabbed Purpled before he could hurt himself, shaking slightly from her own laughs.

A slight huff from the doorway caught Snow’s attention, and she looked to see her mother standing, a thoughtful expression on her face. Her blue eyes remained on Purpled who, after collecting himself, immediately tried to crawl back into Snow’s lap. “There’s a few home worlds opening up closer to Hypixel’s hub.” The brunette's mouth dropped. “You’ll be farther away, but it’ll be much safer to care for him there.”

Snow set Purpled down and rushed to give her mother a hug, fluffed up wings wrapping around her. Mrs. Rose was apprehensive, but seeing her daughter so focused on one thing was interesting. The young girl had never set her mind to anything, choosing to bounce between topics and interests rapidly. For a child that could barely speak to capture her attention so quickly, it was quite shocking. “Can I meet him?” Mrs. Rose asked softly, rubbing her daughter’s back.

The avian nodded rapidly, her smile brightening by the second. She rushed over to the young child and scooped him up in her arms. Purpled started laughing when the woman holding him started tickling his stomach. “Snow!” He shrieked, wiggling around in her grasp. “Snow?” Mr. Rose questioned with a grin. He was only answered with a shrug as Purpled looked curiously at the parents of his new caretaker.

“C‘mon kiddo, there’s some people I want you to meet.”

\----------

Snow sighed heavily when another thump came from the room above her, she should’ve never let him get ready alone. The hybrid didn’t get much time to dwell on that because a blonde blur ran past her, bumping into the couch on his way, and out into the snow. “Purpled!” She yelled, running after the energetic kid. 

He’d only been away from his previous household for about a year and a half, but the kid was doing fantastic. Purpled was no longer deathly skinny, he had retained his pale skin but it no longer looked sickly, and overall Snow had helped breathe life back into the boy. She was eternally grateful that she was the one who had found him, the avian having heard countless horror stories about young hybrids left to die.

Snow looked around the clearing where their winter house resided and headed towards the two paths leading away from the woods, each marked with a sign. “Cmon Purpled, we’re gonna be late!” A blonde tuft of hair poked out from behind a tree, shushing the avian with a finger to his lips. She raised an eyebrow but followed the boy when he waved her over.

In a small patch of dried leaves laid an arctic fox that looked to be no older than a few weeks. Purpled was kneeling next to it, his eyes shining in fascination as the small animal slept peacefully. Snow took out her communicator, quickly taking a few photos and mentally reminding herself to send them to her parents. They had given up on being mad at the girl, now ecstatic to hear any news about the boy under her care.

“They’re very cute hun, but don’t you wanna find out what kind of hybrid you are?” Purpled gave one last longing glance at the fox before quietly getting up and grabbing Snow’s hand. She ruffled his hair and the pair made their way along the first path. It was a short walk, the tilled ground cutting through the forest quickly to get to the portal that would take them to another hub.

An old friend of her family was practically an expert on hybrids and had known Snow since she grew her wings in. She trusted no one else to analyze the boy, even after the months she spent with Purpled, her protective instincts still flared often. Foster himself was not a hybrid but grew up around so many that his mannerisms and instincts were deeply rooted in different hybrid types.

Purpled was bouncing alongside her, excited to go somewhere new. He had explored as much as Snow would allow, going through a sizable portion of the forest and wandering around the plains and beach by the cottage they usually stayed in. He rarely went with Snow outside their home world even though she had offered to take him on errands before. When they reached their destination, Purpled hugged the avian’s legs as soon as they stepped into the portal, hiding his face.

Snow smiled, petting his hair as the familiar purple glow filled her vision. “M’ not scared,” she heard the blonde mumble into her thigh. The avian giggled, whispering reassurances to the boy even after they had stepped out of the portal. He kept a tight hold on her hand as they walked through the now bustling corridor. Hundreds of people filled the place and Purpled closely followed along in awe as Snow expertly weaved through the crowds.

The avian sighed in relief when she stopped in front of an old portal, its frame made of dark oak with twisting vines covering its surface. She paused before picking up the child at her side, Purpled making no complaints and wrapping his arms around her neck. Snow stepped into the portal, smiling when the boy in her grasp seemed less afraid of the swirling magic. 

When their vision cleared, the unlikely pair stood in an old building, countless books and scrolls littering the space around them. Snow scoffed, used to the mess that made perfect sense to its creator. “We’re here Foster!” The avian yelled into the vast shop, adjusting Purpled in her arms when he startled at the loud noise. A few crashes were heard, and quite a large book slammed onto the ground in the hallway ahead.

“Well hello!” An old man crowed, seemingly appearing out of nowhere next to the pair. Purpled yelped, almost falling out of Snow’s arms who quickly caught him, wings flaring to keep balance. Foster appeared unfazed as he scurried around the open area, turning in different lights and grabbing various books.

Purpled made eye contact with the avian hybrid, a slight pout on his lips. Snow giggled, bumping foreheads with him, it having its usual effect of making the boy smile. “He grew up with a few mice hybrids, even with my hearing I get snuck up on.” She exaggeratedly whispered to the boy, his loud laugh filling the room. Foster sent her a knowing look and as soon as Purpled was distracted, she flipped him off.

He laughed loudly, “you haven’t changed a bit, birdy.” She smiled at the man, grateful he was doing this favor for her. “Alright bud, Foster here is gonna look at your eyes and a few other things.” She set the kid on the wooden table and took a step back. Purpled immediately whined, grasping at the air as Snow sat down in a chair nearby.

“Purpled, I’ll be right here. I promise, kiddo.” He pouted but stayed quiet as Foster continued to gather random things in the room. The old man finally stopped bustling around, standing in front of the nervous child. “Alright, Purp!” Snow snorted, the annoyed expression of Purpled not fitting his young face.  
Foster held up a medicine bottle, its contents were each split down the middle between white and grey. “This will show us if your ancestry contains any hybrids.” He handed the small pill to the boy who glanced at it wearily. “If your tongue comes out white you have no hybrids in your family, green means that you do and your ancestors come from Overworld mobs.” Snow hummed deciding to get up and move towards Purpled.

Once the avian was close enough, the boy grabbed her hand to tug her forward. Foster handed Snow the water bottle, still rambling about the specifics of the pill. “Red means they come from the Nether and finally purple means they come from the End.” She nodded, whispering for Purpled to take the medicine quickly so he wouldn't taste it.

Purpled stuck out his tongue as soon as he swallowed the pill, water dribbling out of his mouth. Snow laughed, wiping his face with a cloth as they waited. Foster patiently watched the child while the avian hybrid told him about their other plans for the day. “We’re probably gonna move back to the main cottage, Purpled’s bees should be coming out of their hives soon and he really wants to see it.”

Said boy nodded excitedly, his tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. Foster let out a cry and stepped forward, but Purpled’s entire frame flinched back. The avian frowned, rubbing his hand and cooing softly to calm him down. “Foster just wants to look at your tongue little one, remember? He won’t hurt you, I promise.” The man looked guilty, a frown tugging at his lips and his posture slouched.

The young boy nodded, turning back to Foster and hesitantly sticking out his tongue, it being colored a bright purple. “Well, it matches with the name, young man you’re from the End.” A mischievous glint took over the kid’s eyes and he looked over at Snow smiling. She huffed. “No way little one, I’m not taking you to the End.” He pouted, having heard the response often. She laughed at his expression, ruffling Purpled’s hair.

Foster however had remained silent, looking at the boy curiously. He carefully picked up a book made of black leather that was bound by a cord of thin metal. It had purple engravings on the front and Snow noticed the familiar designs of an end portal’s frame. Foster swiftly flipped through the book only stopping a few times before ultimately moving on. He huffed in irritation moving through countless different pamphlets, moving at faster speeds as time went on.

Snow rubbed Purpled’s back, the young boy was anxious from the hurried movements of her old friend. Finally, Foster sighed and stood to face the nervous pair. “Well, he’s not a hybrid.” The avian’s mouth fell open, the man in front of her rubbing at the bridge of his nose. Foster stopped the confused words falling from her mouth with a single hand.

“His ancestors were deeply rooted in Shulker hybrids, but there hasn’t been one in his direct line for multiple generations.” Foster stepped closer to the two and gestured to Purpled’s eyes. “These are a result of how potent the hybrid type is, his more ancient ancestry is almost solely of shulkers.” 

Snow glanced at the silent boy, his head downcast. She made a mental note to check on the boy and started asking Foster questions. “What about anything else? Are there other attributes he’ll have because of his ancestry?” The man sighed and started to go more in-depth about certain traits Purpled could possess later on in life. They both got into a heated discussion, the avian rapidly firing questions at the man. “Mr. Foster?”

Both their heads turned comically fast to the kid, their eyes widening at the small tears in the corner of his eyes. “If I’m not a hybrid, why did they leave me?” Snow made a distressed sound, her feathers drooping at Purpled’s broken voice. She picked up the boy, his head tucking under her chin as the avian rocked him back and forth. His quiet sniffles were heard in the silent room as Snow continued to softly shoosh him.

“Well Purpled, there are a few things I can find out.” Foster looked thoughtful and he grabbed the books he had previously looked at before walking into another room. Snow had no clue how he maneuvered around the piles of junk, but at the moment she didn’t care to ask, still rocking the child in her arms. When Foster came back, his expression was happier. The avian smiled in relief, he looked like he had found good news.

“His name is Grayson.” Purpled looked up at the mention of the name but frowned when he saw how excited Foster was. Snow looked down at him, gently asking what was wrong. “M’ name’s Purpled, not that.” She smiled softly and nodded, “Of course buddy, whatever you want.” She gestured at Foster to continue who handed over a few sheets of paper.

They were documents about Purpled, however sparse. She sent Foster a questioning look, but he simply motioned for her to keep reading. His birthday, age, and basic description were also on there. Snow quickly folded the paper when she saw how the file had been edited.

_*Child was abandoned on November 6, 2007*_

Snow’s mouth was twisted into an angry frown, Purpled was four, _four years old_ , and was abandoned in a bustling server alone. She gently set the toddler down, now knowing he was five. The avian’s somber expression deepened when she realized they had missed his birthday a few months prior. Foster led her away, whispering to her quickly. Purpled frowned from where he was left on the floor, not liking how aggressive Snow’s stance had become.

After a few minutes of a rushed discussion, the avian hybrid picked up the toddler and waved to Foster, a promise to talk falling from still frowning lips. The rest of the trip home was a blur to the pair, Snow’s thoughts scrambled with anger and grief while Purpled remained still. Instead of turning down the path that led to the thick woods, the frustrated brunette walked across the plains to a quaint seaside cottage. The child in her arms made no move to correct the angry hybrid.

When they got inside, Purpled was left on the couch as Snow made her way to the dining table, splaying out the various papers Foster had given her. She made no move to talk to the purple-eyed kid, instead giving her sole attention to the documents. He frowned, bottom lip caught by his top teeth. Purpled’s hands rubbed roughly against his eyes, his tears beginning to pool and fall down red cheeks. 

Snow didn’t notice anything was wrong until she heard a loud hiccup come from behind her. She whipped around, the previous anger she felt falling away when she saw the hunched form of the boy under her care. The avian rushed over to Purpled, pulling him into her arms and wrapping her wings gently around him. She cooed and rocked the boy, but it did nothing to stop his tears.

Purpled continued to cry, still too caught up in his head, the boy’s thoughts racing through his young mind. “C’mon tell me what’s wrong, Purpled.” He didn’t respond to her coos and Snow felt a wave of resentment wash over her. She didn’t pay attention and look at what happened. “Little one, please,” her voice cracked as she spoke, and the young boy in Snow’s arms looked up to see tears falling from brown eyes.

“Mama,” Snow’s heart practically stopped. “Why can’t I be like you?” The avian let out a pained laugh, gently pressing her forehead to Purpled’s. He closed his eyes, his young face scrunched in an emotional pain she couldn't fix. Snow had imagined this moment hundreds of times, but she never expected it to go quite like this. “Oh bubs, you’re perfect just the way you are.” Purpled leaned back, looking up at her, his bright eyes shining with tears.

Snow smiled and picked up the boy, leaning back and bringing him to sit on her stomach. “You’re my son, Purpled, you will always be perfect to me.” He let out a startled sob, falling towards his mother crying. She wouldn’t know for many years, but Purpled was never given the title Snow had bestowed upon him. His biological parents never called him son, but the kind avian hugging him had and she had given him so much more.

So mother and son sat huddled together on a couch in a cheap home world that was meant for busy travelers that housed these two lost souls, who through the unlikeliest of circumstances, had found each other. Snow had had no plans, no big dreams for the future but upon meeting a boy with no future himself, she had found a priceless treasure. Snow hugged Purpled close, she had never expected this, but she couldn’t be more grateful for the child in her arms. “I love you kiddo, never forget that Purpled.”

\----------

_*Bonus*_

“Hey, mom?” Snow stopped and glanced over to her son, Purpled crouched at the side of the main road. They were in an old server using a shortcut to get to a friend’s house much quicker than the usual route. When the avian walked over, she saw the purple-eyed boy poking a dirty box in curiosity. Purpled fell back with a yelp when the folds of the box opened revealing a small boy. He had messy hair and small cuts littering his skin, but Snow’s eyes remained on the small horns peeking from under the dirty curls. “Oh hi miss,” the boy held up a slightly bruised dandelion. “Would you like a flower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! comments are encouraged (they help me keep writing) and any support is greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> also baby purpled has my entire heart and i wrote him-


End file.
